The Light is Always Brighter
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Dr. Light hires Overload to capture Lightning in an attempt to harness his light power through his suit & defeat the Titans.
1. Prologue

**Yeah, just an idea I had when I got a little stuck with chapter 4 of "Possessed Power" Come OOON, guys! My stories are way better than people are giving me credit for! The other artists I know get like 15 reviews a day! and I'm lucky to get one a week! Why is it that I try so hard, but, no notices me? What did those guys do that I didn't? Sorry. I'm just noticing that I'm not getting hardly any attention. I mean, Remix17, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak & Justformusic all have tons of reviews for either only a few stories or every story they have.**

**NBCF ****got a ton of reviews like, almost right after she posted that Mouse Detective story, even though it hasn't been updated. Lol, I complain too much. Enough about me, I guess, because that's the way it's**** gonna end up anyway. About the story…I had this idea that Dr. Light could try to use Lightning to make himself more powerful by draining his power or something. Not sure how I'm gonna continue, but, I'll probably think of something.**

"…Why I never thought about doing this before is beyond me…" Dr. Light's voice could be heard throughout a large, lit up room, where a computer showed various pictures & videos of Lightning & his brother, Thunder. Dr. Light was standing in front of the big computer, examining every detail of his target. He pressed some buttons on the keypad in front of him. In a couple seconds, the screen zoomed in on a picture of Lightning in flight & information popped on the side.

Dr. Light held his hand on his chin & focused hard on the screen, before throwing his hands in the air & letting them drop to his sides. He looked up at his light source, Overload. "Bring him to me…alive." he ordered. Without responding in any way, Overload began to walk towards the rather small door. Dr. Light rubbed his hands together & gave a smile.

"Soon, I will have finally acquired enough power to defeat the Titans!"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**So, umm, yeah…hope you liked it so far. And please stay tuned because I update my stories a lot. Most of them, anyway. XD And maybe, if you like my writing, you could tell your FFNet friends. To get me a little more attention. I'm a little tired of not getting hardly any reviews. Lol…anyway, bye!**

**BTW, do you think I should add Zoey to part 2?**


	2. Captured

**Lol, I can't wait to get a DS. I want one! XD LOl, anyway....here's part 1. What should happen in part 2, I don't know, yet. XD**

Lightning was flying through the air at night, clearly no where near Jump City, but, in another city very similar to it. He inhaled deeply, smiling to himself, before giving a happy sigh.

"Ah…I love how the air smells right after a storm…" he said. He broke his thoughts as he heard a scream. He looked down.

"Help! Someone! My house is on fire!" It was a lady, by the sound of it. However, when he landed, next to her was a man, who then squealed like a little girl & fainted. He rolled his eyes & looked at the two-story building that was being taken over by flames. He smiled, deviously, & ran towards a hydrant, where a dog was sleeping next to it. The lady ran up the hydrant.

"Alex!" she scolded, "Wake up! You could get burned!" She turned to Lightning, "You! Are you here to help us?!" She grabbed his collar & pulled at him, desperately.

"You need not to fear, young women. I'll put out the fire." he replied, calmly. The dog woke up & lifted his leg over the hydrant. Lightning turned his focus back to the fire as the lady yelled,

"You dogs are so typical!" He smiled again & grabbed the cap to the hydrant, before ripping it off as water exploded from the red metal, scaring off the dog. He grabbed the hydrant, soaking himself, & turned it upwards to face the building. The fire easily put out most of the visible flames, but, the house still smoked a lot. Even being across the street from the house, the heat was still extremely intense. After the fire was finally put out, he forced the cap to fit back onto the hydrant & sealed it with his powers.

"Thank you!" the lady shouted, excitedly, obviously over-reacting. She hugged Lightning, practically squeezing the air out of him.

"…No…problem…" Lightning choked out, before gasping for breath as the lady released him. He quickly shot into the air before anyone else could choke him. He hovered far over the neighborhood, looking down at the people. He sighed, relieved. "Yet, another fire put out…glad my work is done for today." He brushed his hands together as he spoke. However, before he knew it, he was caught in a tight grip & sent hurling towards the ground, upside down & being shocked all the while. When he landed, cracking a small hole into the concrete & spreading dust everywhere, he blinked his eyes open & gazed behind him to see that Overload had his left hand wrapped around him like a rope. Lightning squirmed for a moment, before managing to turn his head enough to actually see him clear.

"Overload! What in the world are you doing here?!" Of course, Overload didn't respond. Instead, he swung his arm into the air, taking Lightning with him & spun it in the air so fast that it was blurry. "WH-WH-WH-WHOOOOOO-AAAAAA!" When Overload finally stopped, he held him in the air for a moment. Lightning's face shortly became tinted green & he held his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up…" Overload then grabbed only his collar & slammed him into the concrete again, before scraping him against it & bringing him back into the air, swinging his arm around & crashing him into things, such as signs & buildings.

"Unhand me, right now!" Lightning yelled at him. Overload smashed him into a light-up sign, causing it to lose some power & spark everywhere. "Or not…" He smashed him into a brick wall on the building next to them… "OW!" …Then, into another sign… "AH!" …And back onto the ground, finally letting go of him. Lightning turned himself around to face Overload. As Overload shot his arm at him again, he forced himself to stand up & fly from the spot as so not to get grabbed again. "I wonder who he's working for, this time…" he said to himself, before Overload's arm found it's way around Lightning's leg. He swung him out of the air & back onto the ground.

Lightning closed one of his eyes as dust gathered around him. He sat himself up, before Overload picked him up again & threw him towards another light-up sign that said "WINGS". Before he could think, he was sent flying into the sign. The letters "I" & "G" went out & sparks flew everywhere. Lightning slid off the sign & landed on top of a metal pipe, falling off & ending up upside down, leaning against it, back-first.

"This is more fun when I'm the one doing it…" Lightning said. He flipped around & jumped to his feet as Overload sent an energy beam flying at him. He jumped out of the way as it hit the sign & blew out all the letters, sending more sparks flying. "I'm going to need some help…" He pulled out his communicator, "Calling all Titans…" He ducked & landed on another building as Overload swung some energy out, ending up hitting another building, "Would anyone happen to be awake at this time? I'm a little in over my head." As Overload shot more energy at Lightning, he dropped his communicator & flew higher, dodging the blast that came between him & his communicator.. The communicator landed on the building.

"I suppose I'll have to fight him myself." He prepared for another attack. Overload shot his arm out at him. In response, Lightning shot his arms out in front of him, yelling out as a bunch of yellow energy shot from his hands. The two very similar forms of energy pushed each other back & forth, each one getting further by each shove. Lightning began to sweat as it was beginning to be hard holding back Overload. Overload's energy overcame Lightning's powers shortly after that, sending him flying back onto the building.

Since he was there, he grabbed his communicator & stuffed it in his pocket. He flew back into the air & dodged several strikes as he shot some bolts of energy at Overload. The bolts hit him, but, barely moved him. Overload shot him hand out again, going so fast, Lightning literally couldn't see it until it hit him right in the face, punching him back a little. Lightning fell back onto the building. He looked up at Overload, who didn't seem to be the least tired of fighting. Deciding it was the perfect time to run, he shot into the air & headed for the clouds. Meanwhile, Dr. Light had been watching the whole thing.

"Overload! Do not let him escape!" he yelled at the screen. On the screen, Overload suddenly exploded with blue light & electricity beams flew everywhere. "Come on, already!" He stared at the screen while, at the same time, Overload & Lightning were still fighting. The blue light beams shot through the air, attempting to grab Lightning, but, kept missing, as he curved through the air, keeping from being reached. He smiled to himself & kept going higher, when he could, until one of the beams managed to wrap itself around him. Lightning growled & kicked his legs in the air.

"Oh, brother! Where are you?!" he yelled out. Almost on cue, a big blue ring of energy shot down from the sky & stopped on the ground, spinning like a tornado. Then, it all at once disappeared & left white energy spinning on the ground. Lightning blinked & opened one of his eyes to look, then, all at once, he heard a yell & Overload was punched in the face by blue energy & knocked over. Lightning gave a big grin when he saw who it was.

"Thunder!" he said, in excitement that his brother had come to help him, "There you are! I could use some help."

"Of course. Combined, we are stronger." Thunder replied, readying his blue beams.

"Yes!" Lightning flew over to him & hovered in the air as they awaited their now, outnumbered opponent to get up & fight. "Rise, Overload! It was you who wanted to do battle with me in the first place! Get up!" Overload stood himself up with the buildings that he'd fell on & prepared for battle. Energy beams began to shoot from him, as Thunder & Lightning separated to avoid being hit. Lightning shot bolts of energy at him while Thunder threw balls of energy at him. Overload looked back & forth, before he was

surrounded with smoke as the energy hit him & exploded in his face.

"Now, brother, while he's distracted!" Lightning said. They smiled at each other & shot there arms out, aiming above Overload. Bolts of energy shot from Lightning's opened hands, as did blue energy from Thunder's, colliding above Overload. From the collision area shot blue & yellow beams of energy straight down. Before Overload could move, he was caught in a cage of energy made from blue & yellow bolts & was apparently being hurt.

As Dr. Light watched this, he growled. "I guess I'll have to bring them down myself." He stood up & began to walk out of the room. Meanwhile, the fight was still going on, & Thunder & Lightning were still winning. Lightning laughed as more static erupted from his arms & up to his hands.

"You cannot win! You are outnumbered & you are already in over your head!" Suddenly, a bright, yellow, but, almost white, light beam came at him & hit his back, causing him to stop using his powers. "OOOW!" He brought his arms back up to his chest for a moment, before the beam stopped & he fell to the ground.

"Not any more…" Dr. Light said, smiling. He was standing on the building behind Overload. "Overload! We only need Lightning. Come on. You can do better!" Overload shot his arm out & smacked Thunder, causing him to also fall to the ground. In his distraction, Overload & Dr. Light both shot their powers at Lightning, overlapping the air around him with light. Barely conscious, Lightning let out an aggravated groan as he attempted to sit himself up, but, only passed out. Afterwards, the two stopped & Overload picked him up.

"You will not take my brother as long as I'm around!" Thunder yelled at them, getting up.

"Good point." Dr. Light said, "What if you're not around?" He pulled out what looked like a remote control & pressed a button on it. Then, they disappeared, as if they were a TV screen, being turned off. Thunder flew over to the spot they were just at & looked around with a worried expression on his face.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**I can't believe I was able to make this long enough. XD Turned out better than I at first thought it would. Hope I kept them all in character.**


End file.
